Una nueva Aventura
by Hero1xd
Summary: Nuestro Compañero Ash y sus amigos empiezan una nueva aventura


Tres jóvenes situados en la región unova .  
>el 1ero llamado ash que siempre lleva un pikachu en el hombro .<br>el 2 do llamado cilan que era un criador pokemon y tenia cabello verde.  
>y la 3 era llamada iris con piel morena y terminando de convertirse en maestra dragón, se dirigían a ciudad loza para despedirse del joven ash que había pensado irse a la región kalos a ver que aventuras le esperaban ahí y para reencontrarse con una vieja amiga y ex novia en su niñez.<p>

El joven ash pensaba : Que cara pondrá cuando me vea , muy entusiasmado).

El camino hacia ciudad loza fue muy callado ya que nadie creía que iba a hacer la ultima vez que viajan hasta la promesa.  
>Todos estaban muy tristes a excepción de ash que ya quería llegar a ciudad loza e irse en avión a la region kalos pero todavía faltaba un recorrido muy largo así que aquel chico llamado cilan dijo<br>- Chicos no les parecería buena idea tomar un descanso.

Iris respondio:  
>- Por mi no hay problema .<p>

Y Ash dice:  
>-Ami me parece una buena idea ( ya que se moría de hambre )<p>

y su pikachu decía  
>- pikka pikka ( yo también pienso lo mismo ).<p>

Eran las 4.00 y los jóvenes buscaban un lugar perfecto para almorzar .  
>Minutos después lo encontraron , uno cerca al lago<br>Cilan estaba preparando la comida cuando de pronto voltea y ve a ash corriendo hacia un bosque y dice:  
>- Ashhhh adonde vas<p>

El joven le responde :  
>- Enseguida vuelvo<p>

Ash se había ido al bosque debido a que sentía que alguien lo miraba de esa misma direccion .  
>Corría asta que sus pulmones no dieron mas , lamentablemente el joven no veía a alguien que lo estaba espiando y pensaba<br>( de seguro fue mi imaginación)

Nuestras tanto :  
>En la región kalos<br>Una chica llamada serena estaba a punto de emprender su viaje , faltaba pocos minutos para que se fuera estaba alistando sus cosas, bajo de su habitación y se despidió de su madre ,  
>Su madre le dijo:<p>

Te quiero hijita quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con migo.

La chica serena respondió:

Gracias por siempre apoyarme mamí.

Pasaron minutos y serena salió de la casa y se fue directo al laboratorio

Su madre le dijo antes de que se fuera  
>- Cuidateeeeeeeeee hijaaaaa! Decía gritándolo!<p>

Serena respondió :

Si mamaaaaaaa .

2 horas después ya eran las 7.00 y ya estaba anocheciendo y por suerte encontró a un centro pokemon a 50 metros

Y se dijo :  
>Creo que pasare la noche ahi ! dijo corriendo hacia el centro pokemon<p>

Llego y pregunto si sobraban habitaciones por suerte sobraba una y la alquilo .

Mientras tanto en la región unova

Los jóvenes estaban a metros de llegar a ciudad loza.

Ash hablaba con iris y cilan sobre los mejores momentos que habían pasado y todo esto se acababa hoy .

Llegaron a la ciudad y enseguida ash fue corriendo a comprar los pasajes lo compro y su viaje a kalos iba a ser en una hora

Los 3 jóvenes se fueron al centro pokemon a comer algo y a conversar

Ash le decia a cilan

- y ahora que vas hacer

Cilan respondía

-Creo que me volveré cocinero pokemon últimamente se ha vuelto mi sueño

Ash decía :

Y tu iris que piensas hacer

Iris respondia algo triste :

Creo que regresare a mi ciudad natal a mostrar mis nuevos pokemon tipo dragón tenia un

Dragonite  
>Goomy<br>Gryados

Iris y Cilan le preguntaron a ash al mismo tiempo

- y tu que piensas hacer ash

Ash respondió :

Aparte de intertar ser campeón pokemon de la ligas kalos visitar  
>a una vieja amiga llamada serena<p>

50 minutos después

Ash estaba apunto de subir al avión

Y le dijo a cilan y a Iris :

Los extrañare mucho chicos abrazandolos cosa que hizo de Iris se sonrojara al igual que Cilan (xd)

Cilan y Iris le dijieron a Ash :

Nosotros también ash que no se te olvide la promesa

( Flashback )

Mientras nuestros héroes se ivan a ciudad loza y Cilan y Iris le hicieron prometer a ash algo  
>que nunca se olviden de nosotros y que venga a visitarnos<p>

Ash respondió :

-Lo prometo despues de ganar la liga kalos vendré a visitarlos ( algún día )

Cilan y Iris respondieron

-ok ( felices)

( fin del flashback )

Ash respondió

No,  
>prometo que nunca se me va a olvidar<p>

Después de que ash se despidiera subio al avión que despego y dijo :

- Adiós región unova!

Y dijo :  
>Huy mierda se me olvido de decirle a Iris que la amaba<p>

Ahhhh! Si regreso de kalos sin serena se lo diré

Fin de este capitulo


End file.
